


when the party is over

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Just Monika, Light Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: “I could lie”Monika estava cansada de fingir, de esconder suas lágrimas atrás de falsos sorrisos.
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574





	when the party is over

**Author's Note:**

> publicada em 16/11/2018

**What do you call love in your reality?**

  
  


Todos olhavam para a presidente do Clube de Literatura que, naquele momento, recitava um poema de sua autoria para todos os formandos daquele ano. 

Ela parou para respirar entre as estrofes e o procurou na multidão. Ele estava ao lado de Sayori e Yuri, pois Natsuki havia sido responsável por ficar junto ao pessoal que tinha se voluntariado para fazer os doces da festa. 

Monika sorriu e voltou ao poema. 

_ “Ela é perfeita, né?” _

_ “Queria ser como ela.” _

_ “Deve ser tão incrível viver a vida dela.” _

Os sussurros a acompanharam enquanto ela descia o palco. 

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Monika não sabia como tinha parado ali, jogada no banheiro chorando. 

Vê-lo sorrindo enquanto dançava com Yuri era horrível. Vê-lo elogiando os cupcakes de Natsuki e a deixando corada machucava seu coração. E o pior, vê-lo sendo atencioso com Sayori e a beijando do lado de fora do salão acabara com ela. 

Ela sabia mentir, sabia escrever poemas felizes ou filosóficos quando tudo o que queria era rasgar as páginas de seu caderno de anotações. 

Ela gostava disso. 

Gostava. 

Gostava. 

Gos... 

Ela se enganava. 

Monika fingia gostar do clube que criou, fingia gostar de ser perfeita, fingia não sentir ciúmes. 

No final, de que  _ caralhos  _ aquilo adiantava. 

Ele seria feliz com Sayori. 

Ela teria que fingir que os apoiava. 

Nada ia mudar. 

Chorar de nada resolveria o que ela passava. 

Monika se levantou, bateu as mãos na roupa, arrumou o laço típico em seu cabelo e passou a mão no rosto. 

Apenas Monika. 

Apenas ela importa. 

Sorriu. 

Ela podia fingir ser feliz até o fim da festa. 


End file.
